Approaching Dusk
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: It wasn't a one step process getting there. Set during/after the Duskmon saga.
1. Twilight

Author's Notes

Trying to select an essay topic. Coincidently torn between a series of poems and a novel. Was looking into the poems today, and got a little bored with the internet taking so long to load the book. So…yeah. Mind drifted off. It's a poem collection, consisting of five poems. It's actually a trial for another, more in depth poem journey, so lets see how this goes. I'm in a right mood lately aren't I? Three poems in three days…and the last poem I wrote before that was about 2 or 3 years ago.

This first part is named after the time of day/night: twilight. It is the time between dawn and sunrise or between sunset and dusk, when it is not completely light or completely dark. It is a very symbolic time in Hinduism, they believe it's a time ideal for study and education. They're actually all named after times of the…well, mostly night, but it depends on when you draw the distinctions. Funny thing is, the title is Approaching Dusk, and Dusk is the next poem. I like it though.

Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><span>Approaching Dusk<span>

It wasn't a one step process getting there. Set during/after the Duskmon saga.

Kouichi K/Koichi

Rating: T

Genre/s: Poetry/Angst

* * *

><p><span>Twilight<span>

I am a clean slate, polished clean and shining,  
>Carved into existence, chisel sharp and exact.<br>The hand that wove me holds me now,  
>The warm paw, the honey tricking down my gorge.<p>

The slate shines, reflecting the light.  
>I know it pains, already I feel the sore<br>Red eyes staring back at me from that mirror  
>Blank, empty, <em>tabula rasa<em> waiting to be filled.

Pain, I found, I immediately disliked;  
>I avoided the sun. Nocturnal it may<br>Though darkness I learnt soon as my home,  
>Dear cold, dark, void-filled sanctuary.<p>

Shadows guarded well, and learnt far more  
>Walls listened close, seven eyes saw<br>Calm, cool, precise slashes in the foundations  
>In necessity. Fools errands cast asunder.<p>

Silhouetted against the black canvas  
>I watch in my shadows and wait.<br>My blank slate shines in the moonlight,  
>Searching…but something reels me back.<p> 


	2. Dusk

Author's Notes

This one is set after he finds out about Kouji, but before Ophanimon restores his memories. The last one, in case I forgot to mention it, is set after Cherubimon "creates" him but before he comes face to face with the other children.

It reads a little fabricated, but that's because it's Duskmon. We all know what happened.

By the way, that last part takes place in "Stuck in the Sakkakumon with You".

Dusk is the beginning of darkness in the evening, after twilight.

Up next, Nightfall.

Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><span>Approaching Dusk<span>

It wasn't a one step process getting there. Set during/after the Duskmon saga.

Kouichi K/Koichi

Rating: T

Genre/s: Poetry/Angst

* * *

><p><span>Dusk<span>

Mirror, red curved gleaming sword,  
>Showing face…his face. Blue<br>Eyes, familiar, ever so familiar,  
>And a name echoing painfully in my heart.<p>

My heart. My heart. I have no heart.  
>Warrior as I may, cast aside my burden.<br>But that name echoes still, those eyes burning  
>Holes in my focus, my head, my steel.<p>

The black canvas breaks, holes fabricating,  
>Letting light through the cracks it leaves.<br>Sword swung down to stay its path;  
>That name dragged me under.<p>

Admittedly obsessed, I sought answers,  
>I needed to know why?<br>Why did _his_ face reflect back to me?  
>Why did he pull against my bounds?<p>

His memories, his face, they burned my mind.  
>Why? This is his pain, not mine! That light,<br>It pulled at me, it hurt – I fought – cursed, survived.  
>I ran…but he followed. That accursed light.<p> 


	3. Nightfall

Author's Notes

When reading it to yourself, drag out the "Destroy!" like Velgemon does in the dub. I can't exactly write it as dddddddddestroooooooy or something like that. Hence the italics.

This is mostly the first time Duskmon slide evolved into Velgemon.

Title nightfall, comes from, quoting from seeing as it says it so much better than me: "In literature, night and the lack of light are often color-associated with blackness which is historically symbolic in many cultures for villainy, non-existence, or a lack of knowledge (with the knowledge usually symbolized by light or illumination)" - Ref. http:/ en. wikipedia. org /wiki/ Night (remove spaces), 12 Sep '11.

Up next is Midnight Sun. And yes, there is a such thing.

Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><span>Approaching Dusk<span>

It wasn't a one step process getting there. Set during/after the Duskmon saga.

Kouichi K/Koichi

Rating: T

Genre/s: Poetry/Angst

* * *

><p><span>Nightfall<span>

Light. It shines in my eyes, causing me to falter;  
>My swords crossed, hanging limp as they are tossed aside.<br>That beacon, glaring in my face, light about to destroy  
>That safe haven of darkness beckoning me back.<p>

My heart pains. It beckons my fall, my grief  
>And then it comes, pure black, stealing my weakness.<br>Pain vanishes, replaced by hunger.  
>Insatiable hunger.<p>

Brown wings, stiff, hard, beating against the wind,  
>Cutting through the air like a piercing knife.<br>A vulture, a bird of prey  
>Seeking nothing save the path that instinct calls.<p>

Wings spread wide, circles carved,  
>Green eyes reflecting a starving void<br>Upon a ravished land and a broken soul.  
>Empty, save for that ravenous break.<p>

Darkness! Beast of death!  
>Seek light! There, down below!<br>Circle around! Trap that prey!  
><em>Destroy<em>!


	4. Midnight Sun

Author's Notes

Midnight sun is a natural phenomena where the sun remains visible in effective "midnight". Apparently, it only happens in the Artic and Antartic circles during summer, but I'd love to see that. The photos are beautiful. In a literature sense, it refers to the light in the darkness, simply put. I thought it was a fitting title.

This poem is set between Velgemon's "enlightenment" and Koji purifying the fractal code.

The last one was going to be Daybreak, but then I changed my mind and called it Golden Hour, which is pretty much the same thing. Golden Hour just seemed more...fitting.

Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><span>Approaching Dusk<span>

It wasn't a one step process getting there. Set during/after the Duskmon saga.

Kouichi K/Koichi

Rating: T

Genre/s: Poetry/Angst

* * *

><p><span>Midnight Sun<span>

Light struck. Blinding, searing, burning,  
>Illuminating the truth in that clouded veil of deceit.<br>Another child, another human, wandering lost amidst the  
>Monster clouded in anger, betrayal...and darkness.<p>

The sky was torn asunder; the beast roared  
>In an agony that thundered across the broken landscape<br>Like my heart, suddenly bursting as two sides, two beings  
>Waged war against each other.<p>

Eventually, the chaos eased, the truth revealed.  
>But the hold was tight; it twisted, it churned.<br>Pain. Sadness. The childish cry._ Mama_!  
>Comparing in wealth and content; twisted, distorted truth...lies.<p>

The beast took flight once more, but the child lived on,  
>Reaching towards that small beacon of painful light.<br>At that point, I saw him, he saw me.  
>And then the last chain broke. Beast within, without.<p>

Upon the battlefield beckoning both darkness and light,  
>Fire shone, burned, kindled bright. Bonds steadfast.<br>Hope soared. Spirit cried. Pure agony shot through my chest, my heart-  
>Midnight's sun shining upon the drowning soul...freedom last.<p> 


	5. Golden Hour

Author's Notes

And here's the last installment of this poem collection. Golden Hour. Set in ep33.

Golden Hour refers to the first and last hour of sun in the day, ie. Daybreak or the hour where the sun sets. Light is softer, more reddish in hue and the shadows are longer. Theoretically, here is where the most shadows exist given the interplay between light and darkness necessary to create them.

Which essentially means, if you've followed the times given in the titles, we've come around in a half day circle. The dwindling sun giving way to the night to the first hints the following morning.

By the way, if anyone's seen another poem collection on this site, let me know please.

Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><span>Approaching Dusk<span>

It wasn't a one step process getting there. Set during/after the Duskmon saga.

Kouichi K/Koichi

Rating: T

Genre/s: Poetry/Angst

* * *

><p><span>Golden Hour<span>

I had nothing. My one deranged comfort stripped away,  
>Taken by the one in fault, innocent most.<br>His eyes, blue like mine, but reflecting neither,  
>Torn, threaded, but bound by light as my ties fell.<p>

He demanded the truth. I gave it. He took it.  
>He faced it like I could not. He looked at me, then accepted me.<br>I, the one who had spilled his blood upon these very plains,  
>And the others, fire, wind, thunder, ice...they followed, they forgave.<p>

Darkness stooped, but it faded not. My failure, my guilt  
>Burying a success I saw not then till danger showed.<br>He, the one who had given my double-edged sword,  
>And offered it back, blade face down, hilt glowing black, beckoning...<p>

I looked, between the light which still burned, with traces of guilt and torn trust,  
>Then the darkness which had stolen it in a bitter comfort, forever astray.<br>I stood. I made my choice. No more.  
>I was done hiding in the dark, shying away from light's shadow.<p>

Light burst forth, blinding, empowering.  
>That same light, but no longer with pain.<br>Fear, hurt, that was what it had been, the agony I carried, no more.  
>That true power, shadowed darkness, focused my hand, my heart: <em>aku de wa nai<em>.

* * *

><p>AN: Aku de wa nai: there is no more evil.


End file.
